


Sauna culture (IronQuickie #3)

by MrIronStorm



Series: IronQuickies [3]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Extremely Underage, F/M, Fingerfucking, Sauna, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrIronStorm/pseuds/MrIronStorm
Summary: Theme: man/girl(13)Perky tits and hairless pussies on sweaty naked bodies. Just for your entertainment, begging to be touched and used. That is what sauna is about.What happens in sauna, says in sauna!
Series: IronQuickies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130183
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Sauna culture (IronQuickie #3)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experimental series. Fast written and fast-to-action story series to see if this type of writing would have audience. These stories are not related so feel free to read in any order. Enjoy! 
> 
> Story has following tag if you want a shortcut into action #fingering and #sex.

This culture is strange. Nobody thought it was weird that hot teen girls and women went nude to sauna with non-family men. Staring is not polite, but you could see everything anyway. Don’t get me wrong: I’m not complaining. 

I was a temp worker who ended up on a farmhouse in middle of nowhere. I was stuck there for four months with very little entertainment except the long working days. It was Saturday evening which meant that master and matron of the house were drinking heavily at the main house. I tried that few times and decided that I just cannot drink that much. Instead, I had warmed the sauna by the lake and was going to enjoy that with few beers. I was just taking off my clothes as teen daughter of the house stepped in. After being stuck in the woods for eight weeks, I have to say that she looked pretty good. Not that she was bad looking in any environment. Anyway… She had long naturally blond hair, perky teen tits, tight waist and a killer ass. How did I know this? Well… Sauna.

“I’ll join you in sauna.”, she just said as it would have been the most natural thing in the world.

“Sure, Hanna.”, I told her as I went to dim atmosphere of the sauna via shower. She soon joined and sat opposite to me. She was sitting there feet up and knees bent so I had perfect view on her hairless pussy and those firm teen tits. I tried not to stare as I really didn’t want to get hard-on. 

After while it was time to go outside to cool. I was enjoying my beer on the bench on the porch of sauna as she walked out wrapped to her towel.

“Can I get a beer too?”, she asked.

“Aren’t you a little young to drink?”

“No and my parents can hardly judge…”

“What do I get as exchange?”, I teased her.

“How about a kiss?”

She leaned over and gave me a kiss on cheek. I grabbed her by waist and pulled her to my lap. ”That was not a kiss. This is a kiss.”, I said and kissed her on her mouth.

“No!”, she protested as I finished the short kiss. “THAT was not a kiss. THIS is a kiss.”, she almost hissed. Then she dropped her towel, straddled me on the bench and Frenched me with passion. I could feel her erect nipples rubbing against my hairy chest. My hands roamed on her back for few seconds until landing on her tight butt. I picked her up and carried her inside sauna still kissing her. 

“Why are you carrying me back in?”

“Well… I’ve heard sauna is a sacred place from where stories are not told. I don’t want stories told about this.”, I replied as I sat down and pulled her for another kiss. Kissing was now hot and very intense. The way you know will lead to something more.

#fingering

“I want more!”, she said panting after several minutes of kissing. I pushed my hand between us and found the entrance of her pussy. As I started to slowly insert two fingers, I felt her push her hips forward and my fingers sinking fast into her hot love-box. “There is no need to be that gentle. How do you think I spend my evenings and nights here in middle of no-where with no internet?”

I start fingering her hard. Her pussy feels wet and tight but easily takes my fingers. I’m ramming my fingers in and out as her breathing starts to get really heavy.

“I want more!”, I say to her. Still fingering her. I feel her breath in the hot sauna as burning sensation on my neck. She leans backwards and looks at me.

“Finger me. Make me cum. No one is here to stop you having more… Finger me. Harder! Faster! Faster!”

She leans back hands around my neck. Her head is hanging back and her blonde hair is hanging down. Almost touching the floor. 

“FUCK.”, she screams suddenly. “I want to cum fucking you. Fuck me. Fuck me with that gorgeous dick of yours.”

#sex

I need no further encouragement. I lift her and lay her down. Then I push myself into her. The feeling of head sinking in after weeks of abstinence is almost too much. I fight hard not to come on the spot and am luckily in the winning side. I keep on pushing.

“Fuck you’re big!”

“Fuck you’re tight!”

“Perfect match right? Fuck this stretches me so good. Now fuck me like you mean it.”

Regardless of her instructions I start slow. I have to or I will be shooting my seaming into her possibly fertile womb. As I get used to the tight feeling of being inside of her I pick up the pace. As I’m fucking her harder I feel also sinking further into her. Her pussy is stretching or something is making more room. I don’t care. I just want to fuck her. I feel her hands gripping my buttocks.

“Deeper. Harder. FUCK ME HARD!”, on her command I start to pound her with all my might. I hear the rhythmical banging of the benches against the wall in the pace of our fucking. If someone is out now, they will surely hear and know what is ongoing in sauna. I don’t care. Her pussy. My dick. Fuck. I feel her fingernails starting to dig into my skin as she tries to pull me deeper into her tight teen girl pussy. Then her pussy starts to feel tighter.

“FUCK THIS FEELS GOOD. FUCK. I’M CUMING. FUCK. FUUUCK. FUCK ME HARD. FUUUUCK!”, those vulgar words send her to her climax. I do few more pumps and then pull out. I don’t need to use my hand a lot before my sperm is flying to her stomach. Several long wands land making a splash. I hear her panting hard and feel my heard bounding in my chest. I suddenly realized that we had been fucking hard in 80 degree Celcius sauna. I collapsed on the bench next to her.

“You pulled out?”, she asks sounding both winded and little disappointed.

“Yeah. I wanted have fun. Not to become a daddy…”

“I’m on pill, silly. I’m not that irresponsible. And I would really would have wanted to know how it feels when guy cums into you.”

“Was that your first time?”

“Yeah. I’ve been playing with myself for years thought…”

“Then we need to go to out to cool down and maybe I could help you with your wish…”

She leaves sauna and I follow watching her cute tight teen ass wiggle as she walks. 

“How about if you lean on the porch railing and push that cute ass of yours high in the air? I still have second load which I’m more than happy to deposit deep in your tight 13-year-old pussy.”

She takes hold of the railing. I watch her push her ass up as provocatively and sexily as she can. Her buttocks spread just a tiny bit showing her asshole. Her pussy is also nicely on display. Then she does the sexiest thing girl can do and flips her hair looking over her shoulder.

“Do you know how incredibly hot you look right now?”

“Hot enough to fuck until I scream?”

“You sure do!”, I take hold on her waist. It is slim and feels somehow sturdy and fragile at the same time. I secure a good grip and guide my dick on her entrance. “He comes Johnny”, I say playfully with my best Jack Nicholson imitation as I ram my dick in with one forceful thrust.

“OH GOD!”, she screams in both surprise and pleasure.

“God is not here to help you. But Johnny is.”, I say as I start to fuck her hard. Slapping sound fills the air as her buttocks met my thighs again and again. I look down. It is fascinating to watch her small butt and my thick dick work together. Both of us are working hard to keep her steady as I bounded her behind with all the force I can muster. Between slaps I can hear slurps coming from her dripping wet pussy as I grind it. Sweat is pouring down from my hair and dripping on her arched back. She looks so hot that it was hard to take. I just wanted more. I kept banging her hard.

“Fuck your pussy feels so good. It’s so tight and wet. And your ass is incredibly sexy.”, I slowed pace of my thrusts to one per second.

“Get. Ready. To. Feel. Me. Cumming. To. Your. Teen. Pussy. Ready?”, I ask in pace of my forceful thrusts. 

“Yeah. Shoot in me!”, she moans as reply. I start fucking her as hard and fast as I can. I don’t care if she came or not. I watch my dick ramming between her cute cheeks. When I ram I can’t notice her ass wobble. It is so fucking firm! Soon I’m shooting

“Here cums, baby. FUUCK!”, few last pushes and I shoot deep into her. Considering that I had shot big load on her tummy few minutes earlier I couldn’t believe how much was still in me. It felt that I just kept coming. When I was done, I collapsed on the porch bench. She turns and was looks me sitting here totally winded but my dick still rock hard. She straddles me and I observe her slide my dick into her sperm leaking pussy. I can feel sperm leaking all over as she started slowly riding me.

“I hope you don’t mind if I bounce on your lap?”

“Do what you like but I’m totally dead.”, I say enjoying the tightness and stickiness of her pussy as she grinds up-and-down. She rode me quite a while. Then we showered and went to sauna kissing, fondling and eventually fucking again. Fire in the stove had run out long time ago when we were done. 

When I watched her walk away, I realized she didn’t get her beer. I left my door open every night from there on. She came every night. Most nights many times and so did I.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experimental series. Written real fast and aiming for fast action. Let me know how you like the concept and the story.
> 
> If you read this far and liked, it: drop me Kudos! I’m really interested to see how many of the readers actually finish and like the story… It is kind hard to know any other way.
> 
> We writers put effort in bringing you entertainment and all we want in return is your feedback: 
> 
> \- if you enjoyed the story let me know why so I can include more good elements to the stories  
> \- if you didn’t let me know how I can write better stories
> 
> All notes, even short ones are highly appreciated. So, if you liked (or hated) the story, please spend one minute in giving feedback


End file.
